A liquid crystal display panel is mounted on each of various electronic apparatuses in view of benefits such as a light weight and low power consumption. The liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate and a counter substrate opposed to each other, and a liquid crystal layer held between a pair of the substrates. First motherboards which serve as a plurality of array substrates are bonded to second motherboards which serve as a plurality of counter substrates so as to be opposed to each other, the motherboards are cleaved along a cleavage line, and the liquid crystal display panel is thereby cut out.
Recently, narrowing a frame region surrounding a display screen has been required in accordance with downsizing and weight reduction of an electronic apparatus. As the frame region is narrower, a distance between an end of the display screen and an end of the liquid crystal display panel is shorter, a light beam entering the frame region is diffracted to a display region side and visually recognized by a user, and display quality is thereby deteriorated.